El otro lado de la historia
by morita.pechocha
Summary: La misma historia pero desde otro punto de vista. Conocer lo que oculta el manto de la noche... es una mezcla del manga y del anime,
1. Chapter 1

**hace mucho tiempo tenia esta idea en mi cabeza como seria contar la historia de Sailor Moon pero desde el punto de vista de Darien. y como ya me estoy involucrando e este sitio me decidi**

**espero que les guste y me den ideas para inspirarme.**

**los personajes como ya saben pertenecen a la grandiosa naoko y yo solo quiero divertirme**

****MI REALIDAD

_Contar mi vida? pero si en ella no hay absolutamente nada... siento que no estoy en mi verdadera existencia. _

_El psicólogo siempre me dice que es bueno hablar de los problemas que tenemos, pero ¿como contar o a quien? mi único amigo es... yo... nunca he sido bueno haciendo amigos. me cuesta abrirme._

_ahora estoy viajando a mi país de origen, vuelvo a casa... mi corazón brinca, estoy muy emocionado, por que siento que en ese lugar encontrare mi centro, esa razón por la que mi vida despegara de esta monotonía aburrida._

_Bueno para que sepan mas, mi nombre es Darien, Darien Chiva y tengo 18 años y hasta hoy vivía en Inglaterra con un pariente lejano de mi madre. bueno así como literalmente vivir con él no! pues cuando llegué a los 6 años inmediatamente me ingresó a una colegio con internado. pero ahí no comienza mi vida._

_Para ser sincero poco antes comenzó mi vida, o por lo menos lo que recuerdo, un día simplemente desperté en un hospital completamente perdido y sin saber de donde venia... a esa corta edad sentirse así es de lo peor. cuantas noches asustado, cuantas tardes viendo por la ventana a familias felices jugar en el parque de aquel lugar. Y yo sin un perro que me ladre._

_Recuerdo como si fuera un sueño, que tuve mi primer y único amigo... era un niño como yo pero era como un elfo, o eso comprendí cuando vi un libro tiempo después... su nombre?... wow no lo recuerdo. lo único que recuerdo es que como un lunático me enamore de las rosas. Por que no lo se No me crean extraño, bueno si, solo un poco. Ni yo entiendo mi cabeza y pido que otro lo haga?. Por eso tengo todas mis esperanzas que volver a mi país me ayudará a dejar de lado tantas fantasías._

_en resumen mi vida fue así; perdí a mis padres y mi identidad en un accidente a los 5 años... tal ves antes simplemente era un inocente infante, pero olvidar el origen de mi existencia, es perderse en una tempestad sin encontrar salida._

_En mi inocencia tuve un amigo imaginario que al parecer quedo en aquel hospital, pues nunca volvió a aparecer... y de eso recuerdo la hermosura de las rosas... creo que eso es lo que mas impactó mi corazón cuando era niño._

_Pretendiendo o esperando encontrar un refugio me fui con alegría a Inglaterra. Solo encontré una habitación solitaria y muy fría en un internado._

_Tal ves eso ayudo mucho a forjar mi carácter serio. Creo que me habría estado bien hacer de guardia en uno de los castillo de la reina .. jajajaj... Pero mi corazón siempre añoró mas, no puedo desatarme de este molde, siento que necesito esa chispa de vida, alegría y tantas cosas que en las noches llegan a mi mente como hermosos sueños._

_Aahhhh! sueños... definitivamente estoy loco... desde que tengo memoria, o sea de los 5 años, eh soñado con una bella princesa. Su mirada, su sonrisa, su aroma que parece que lo sintiera en los sueños pero al despertar se desvanece en una penumbra que esconde secretos que sé que están ahí, y aun así no puedo descubrir nada. Solo como un fantasma. como una esencia lejana que simplemente reconforta mi alma adolorida y solitaria._

_Cuantos especialistas me tuvieron entre sus listas de expedientes médicos. Y siempre lo mismo. "La falta de memoria, de esos momentos tan importantes de la infancia hicieron que su cabeza creara un mundo de fantasías, de castillos y reinos". Y yo también llegué a esa conclusión. Quiero ser una persona normal, estudiar, titularme con honores y tener una hermosa familia._

_Esto último también es otro tema importante... jajaja... me da mucha risa al recordar cuantas chicas alguna ves me enviaron cartas románticas, que lo único que provocaron fue un notorio sonrojo en mi rostro. No puedo negar que las leía todas, como queriendo encontrar ahí alguna respuesta, como si ella se personificara de una ves por todas y me hubiese enviado una carta de amor. Pero nunca la encontré._

_Por lo mismo nunca pude ver a ninguna muchacha como algún amor potencial y creo que a diferencia de mis amigos yo no tenia la intención de conquistar una chica como si fuera un pedazo de tierra por descubrir y sumar a mis glorias personales._

_Siempre estuvo esa sombra, en cada una de ellas, no lo niego mas de una me gustó, la encontré hermosa o muy tierna, hasta ganas de besarle en algún momento. pero siempre estuvo mi diosa de las noches de luna llena... que ñoño que suena... pero así es como la llamo para mi. Siempre la veía, no importara la face lunar, pero era en esas noches donde la sentía mas cerca y hasta lograba escuchar su vos, como una dulce y melodiosa sinfonía de ángeles._

_Creo que mi vida, hasta ahora gira en torno a una ilusión que llevo conmigo desde mi infancia y todo lo que hago siempre de alguna manera ella hace eco en mis decisiones. _

_Ya a los 18 años quiero dejar de lado esas fantasías y vivir una vida plena en esta mundo, no en mi cabeza. Es tan extraño pero cada ves que pienso así parte de mi se resiste... por eso aun ha sobrevivido mi amor nocturno._

_Pero ahora comprendo que eso es una vieja historia y debo comenzar a escribir mi futuro, y que mejor que cambiando de escenario. _

_Adiós a los sueños e ilusiones. fantasías y deseos de un niño asustado y confundido ademas de solitario_

_Cien por ciento dispuesto a hacer una vida real, me voy de esta vieja habitación que me escucho llorar, reír y hablar de esos maravillosos cuentos de hadas de mi cabeza._

cerrando la puerta sale el joven dispuesto a comenzar una nueva vida y dejar de lado historias tan irreales que cualquiera se volvería loco pero aun así él lo llevaba con cariño.

**ESTE EN UN SEGUNDO PROYECTO PUES EL PRIMERO EN UN CRUCE CON LA SERIE INUYASHA QUE TANBIEN VOY A IR ACTUALIZANDO**


	2. conociendote

**los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es solo para entretenerme y al que lo lea**

* * *

-"Este es el departamento, tiene una hermosa vista a la ciudad y bueno, en el piso hay vecinos que son solteros, por lo tanto, no creo que hubiera problemas por el llanto de niños y ..." - decía una joven mostrando la mejor sonrisa que pudiera dar.

-"hum-hun!" -fue la escueta respuesta de Darien, aunque no escuchaba lo que decía.

Tras llegar a Japón, se registró en un hotel e inmediatamente se contactó con el abogado que tenían sus padres, pese a los años, nunca habían dejado la comunicación.

Como ya tenía su mayoría de edad, podía hacerse responsable y recibir la herencia de sus padres. Si bien no eran cuentas magnánimos, era lo suficiente para vivir tranquilo varios años y darse algunos gustos.

EL señor Masashi Ikeda había sido el mejor amigo de su padre y se prometió a si mismo no desamparar al muchacho. Y no lo hizo, a la distancia siempre estuvo al pendiente.

Se sentía orgulloso de aquel muchacho. Pese a todas las dificultades era muy responsable con sus estudios, no era dado a las fiestas, nunca tubo un lío con alguna mujer o amigo. En resumen era un modelo a seguir, el hijo perfecto que nunca tubo, ademas cualquier mujer estaría feliz con un muchacho tan destacado.

Como era su costumbre, con mucho cuidado estudio todas las ofertas ya sean de vivienda, vehículo y estudios que le ofrecían. El debía optimizar sus bienes y no malgastar.

Sus ideas estaban claras para comenzar una nueva etapa.

Luego de analizar las cotizaciones y ofertas se quedo con un lindo departamento que tiene una vista envidiable a la bahía de la ciudad, en una zona muy tranquila y a unas cuantas cuadras de la Universidad, donde estudiaría lo que siempre quiso, medicina.

Así comenzó una aburrida pero segura rutina.

Normalmente despertaba muy temprano y salía a correr por las calles, cuando aun no están tan llenas de gente estresada. Luego volvía a su departamento, una ducha y repasar sus materias mientras tomaba un café amargo y luego con sus libros en mano salía a clases.

Los primeros dos meses pasaron volando. Él estaba muy contento pues nada se le escapaba de las manos. Un cerrado y minúsculo grupo de amigos conformaba su vida social. Esa que solo compartía unas cuantas tardes por los viernes cuando lo arrastraban, casi a la fuerza, a alguna cafetería a comer algún pastelillo. Se sentía cómodo con esa vida, y sus sueños ya no habían vuelto desde que llego a Japón. Su cordura le decía que eso era lo mejor que podía ocurrirle. Una persona tan metódica y reservada como él, no podía estar soñando fantasías de niños de preescolar. Pero en su interior anhelaba volver a escuchar la dulce voz de la mujer de sus sueños.

Cuantas veces creyó que ella existía físicamente, y que, de un día para otro la escucharía y caería rendido a sus pies. Pensó que si fuera verdadera lo primero que haría, sería pedirle matrimonio, mas que mal la conoce desde que era un niño y aunque fuera ajeno a sus convicciones, por ella sería capaz de salir de ese cascarón, hacer locuras por amor, tenerla para él hasta la eternidad.

Ahí es cuando su humanidad coherente hacía presencia y le hacía ver que las cosas no se pueden hacer de esa manera. Que debía guardar la compostura y no confiar en sus propias locuras.

Un excelente alumno. Compañero de clases muy generoso y según palabras de sus propios amigos, aunque fueran pocos, el dispuesto a ayudar. No se hacía problema si lo llamaban a altas horas de la madrugada ya sea por una urgencia o por una estupidez, aunque claro cuando era la segunda, el responsable tendría que escuchar el debido sermón y la correspondiente amenaza, de nunca mas contar con su ayuda.

Así en poco tiempo se hizo una reputación respetada por unos y envidiada por otro. Y claro las mujeres hacían nata cerca de él.  
Él tenia convicciones de un único y verdadero amor, un romántico empedernido que él mismo no quería dejar libre. Claro eso no se lo diría a nadie, pues el volver a ser catalogado como extraño lo angustiaba.

Al principio con mucho tacto rechazaba a las chicas que se le declarabas y como toda paciencia tiene su límite, después de la enésima, simplemente la ignoraba, para seguir su camino. Así fue menguado su boom entre las mujeres no por perder méritos físicos, simplemente ellas lo consideraban inalcanzable y ellos le decían 'raro'.

Solo había una preciosa chica que no lo decepcionó y sólo era una amiga, su amiga, la inigualable Saori. Ella nunca se le acercó para tratar de seducirlo. Simplemente era amable con él y no confundía la amistad con atracción física. O eso el siempre creyó.

Estudiaban juntos, siempre en la biblioteca de la universidad y a lo mas salían por un café o un helado.

Quien de poco a poco fue ganándose su afecto fue el joven Furuata. A pesar de ser polos opuestos se llevaban de maravilla. Sonriente, cariñoso y muy amable con todos, era el negativo de Darien. Pero lo que tenian en común era una creciente amistad.

Un lunes por la mañana como nunca se atrasó para salir a la universidad. Tarde no iba pero él siempre llegaba quince minutos antes. Y ahora llegaría justo a tiempo.

Iba por unos pasajes cuando una mujer de edad, saliendo de una tienda de barrio con bolsas que seguramente sería para preparar el desayuno, y un ángel distraído choco con ella y la tumbo junto con las cosas que se derramaron por el suelo.

En aquel momento sintió una punzada en su interior. Ver el rostro tierno de una linda niña que comienza a despertar para el mundo, sus ojos buscaron el contacto directo, quizás para penetrar en su alma o simplemente para su deleite personal. El aroma lo elevó al cielo y ahí lo dejó a la deriva perdiendo uno a uno los sentidos, una sensación de deja-bu al verla, como si estuviesen predestinados de tiempos remotos. Sentía su vida detenerse y que todo lo que había recorrido era para llegar hasta ella. La veía suave, delicada, tierna, caprichosa, la representación misma la una Diosa queriendo jugar a ser humana y tropezar en el intento. Sus facciones infantiles hasta esa grasita de infante que no se retira aun para descubrir a la mujer que en cualquier momento floreserá.

Le hizo quebrar todo su interior y en menos de un segundo, su conciencia trataba de poner orden ese caos que tenía en su mente y su corazón. Soñar cuentos de niñas no significaría que pudiera estar viendo con esos ojos a una niña. Pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que eso no era algo sucio o morboso. Lo que lo aterraba era la gran cantidad de sensaciones que logro tan solo al verla. Y ya no quiso pensar mas.

- " Pero chiquilla... ¿cómo no te fijas por donde caminas? "- le regañaba la mujer de edad.

-"Perdón es que iba pensando que por salir apurada no tome desayuno... jajajajja...y me di cuenta que realmente no voy atrasada! "- se disculpaba la niña, sobándose la cabeza, que choco contra el poste, después de haber tumbado a la mujer.

-"Apuesto a que estabas en la luna como siempre Tsukino... Tan rara que salió la hija de Ikuko!...me compadezco de tus padres que tienen que lidiar con una chica tan rara"-  
-" Huuuuuy! ya me llenó vieja copuchenta, amargada y solterona!"- soltó sin medir e inmediatamente se tapo la boca pensando en como la castigará su madre por grosera.

-"Mira chiquilla será mejor que me ayudes a levantarme y recoger mis cosas " - declaro la mujer conmocionada por la reciente declaración acerca de su vida.

-"Me permite señora " - le extendió la mano Darien y la levantó y cuando le fue a ayudar a la pequeña gritona, que ya estaba por erguirse, pisa una banana y cae de bruces al suelo y ahí comenzó el llanto cual pequeña de tres años.

Hace berrinche en el suelo con sus manos rascandose los ojos- buaaaaa.. me dolió! ... buaaaa snif! - Darien la miraba extrañado. A edad las chicas ya quieren parecer adultas y trataría de salir de situaciones como esa siempre digna, pero a ella eso parece no importarle y eso le produce una sensación de ternura y protección.

-" Será mejor que te vallas a clases o te castigarán nuevamente! " -aburrida del llanto de la rubia decía la mujer, ignorando ambas al joven que se sentía mas como un simple adorno en la calle.

-" Pero que tarde es y yo pensé que hoy llegaría temprano! " -y en un par de segundos ya estaba corriendo como loca hacia su colegio.

-"Se siente bien? " Pregunto Darien viendo hacia donde se fue la pequeña niña, que ni se dio cuenta que quería ayudarla también.

-"Si guapo!" dice regalando le una sonrisa coqueta "esa niña creo que caerá verde del árbol, pues nunca va a madurar todas las mañanas es lo mismo, corriendo como loca. no se en que mundo vive! "

-"ya veo" por un momento quiso preguntar mas pero se arrepintió para darle la oportunidad al destino volver a encontrarla, quizás en un par de años mas adelante cuando ya pueda verla y no sentir remordimientos.

Inmediatamente se auto censuró. "que tenga buen día" concluyó.

Y así continuaron sus días, en los momentos en que soltó su libre imaginación, venia a su mente aquel cabello rubio y esos ojos azul cielo que le habría gustado ver mas de cerca. Pero esos segundos quedaron grabados a fuego en su mente.

Su rostro inmediatamente celebró la dicha de sus pensamientos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Cómo se llama la afortunada?" le sorprendió su amigo Andrew quien le veía divertido.

-"De que hablas? "- trato de disimular arrugando el ceño para parecer serio, logrando que su amigo recién llegado se divierta aun mas.

-"Vamos Chiba! ... podrás tratar de encerrarte en tu propio mundo, pero para mi eres como un libro abierto... eres demasiado trasparente y apenas me asome a la cafetería te vi con ojos deslumbrantes y esa sonrisa boba que no la puedes disimular... eso solo tiene un diagnóstico. .. amor! "- decía el rubio mientras lo veía atentamente.

-"Te puedo hacer una pregunta? "- dijo serio

-"La que quieras"-

-"que edad tiene Reika?" - y el rubio escupe, para no atragantarse con la bebida que bebía en ese momento.

-"Perdón compadre pero a que se debe eso... ya sé! , te gusta una mujer mayor! ... te lo tenias bien guardado...por eso nunca pescaste a las chicas de nuestra edad... las prefieres maduras!"- decía muy lejos de los verdaderos gustos que estaba descubriendo su amigo.

"_Creo que ahora si me volveré loco.. no puede gustarme una niñita. .. olvídalo Chiba!_" se decía en sus pensamientos

-"Bueno Darien te invito a un café esta tarde y me hablas de la susodicha. .. me toca trabajar en la tienda de vídeo-juegos de mi papá y esta cerca la cafetería... te parece? -decía mientras le extiende la mano y se dan un fuerte apretón.

-"dicen que el que la sigue la consigue!" le dijo y percatándose de la doble lectura de sus dichos agrega "has insistido tanto en invitarme al arcade que voy a aceptar" dice mas para si que para el rubio.

En ese momento se levantó hacia su última clase del día.

Pasado mediodía cumplió con su palabra y paso a saludar a su amigo. Aprovechando la oportunidad desafió sus capacidades con algunos juegos de estrategia, mientras Andrew atendía a sus clientes. Conversaron, se rieron en definitiva una tarde redonda para despejar su mente y desestresarse.

-"La verdad nunca pensé que seria entretenido uno de estos lugares..."- decía divertido posicionado delante de una maquina.

-"jajajaj ademas aquí solo viene gente selecta jajajja "- señalando unos jóvenes extravagantes que llegaban.

-"ya lo veo" mientras seguía con la mirada al grupo. "espérame un momento que voy a refrescarme... donde esta el baño en esta cosa?... "

-"Al fondo a la derecha... no te preocupes que yo atiendo a los recién llegados... te veo luego" cuando Darien caminó al cuarto de baño no se percato que había llegado una pequeña, chillona y sonriente Serena.

Serena desde hacia un tiempo era la cliente número uno del Crown, dos motivaciones que la hacían llegar todas las tardes a aquel lugar. Una los vídeo-juegos y la otra el rubio simpático y cariñoso que atendía el local. Y como siempre, llego sonriendo le y tratando de acaparar su atención. Compartían hartos secretos inocentes y un cariño mutuo, pero la joven se sentía profundamente atraída al muchacho.

Darien al volver a las maquinas la vio de perfil. Bella, un espejismo para su corazón seco de emociones, sonreía coqueta y eso no le gustó, no le agrado que esa mirada destellante sea hacia... ¡su mejor amigo!.

En un principio quiso acercarse a hablar, pero al verla con Andrew, se enojo con ella. ¡Porqué tendría que coquetear le a él! y además ¿porqué él mismo tendría que enojarse por eso?. Quiso salir de ese lugar, pero no podía comportarse como un adolescente. 'Es una boberia todo esto' pensó.

-"Deberías tratar de llegar mas temprano... por lo menos. Así tus papas no se enojarán tanto contigo" decía Andrew como si la estuviera consolando.

-"Pero si yo no sabia que hoy había examen!... no quiero que lo entregue la señorita Mónica buaaaa... sera mi final buaaa... cuando me entierren me iras a dejar flores? ... rosas rojas... esas me gustan...snif! " decía entre juego y llanto.

-"No exageres... ya veras que tan mal no te fue... o si? "-

-"Huumm... mejor me voy, tendré que portarme bien si no quiero que acumulen motivos para castigarme... adiós! " haciendo una reverencia clásica de aquel país se retira.

-"No se va a poner celosa Reika?... tienes una admiradora..." a espaldas del rubio dijo Darien en un tono neutral, tanto que llegaba a asustar, demasiado para el gusto de Andrew.

-"No! como crees... ademas ella es solo una niñita! - le dijo de forma natural. Y al moreno se le escurría una gota de sudor.

-"sh..si... tienes razón... nos vemos mañana en clases.

Y así se marcho tratando de no prestar atención a sus propios pensamientos.

Pov Darien

_Desde ese día que la vi, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella... ¿que como me siento? pues la verdad como un completo degenerado... no podía ser una chica, tal ves de 16 ó 17 años, se nota que tiene a lo mas 12... pero me es difícil sacarla de mi mente. Y ni hablar que desde ese día, cuando chocó con la pobre anciana, soñé con mi diosa y adivinen!... le puse un rostro mas nítido .. cuando desperté no podía creerlo, era la cara de esa pequeña quien estaba en mis sueños._

_Soy un desastre total y ahora desde que supe que iba donde Andrew en las tardes. Como autómata, me encuentro caminando hacia ese lugar todos los días no quiero ni pensar en ella pues los sentimientos y sensaciones me perturban demasiado._

_Cada dia que llego al trabajo de mi amigo, muchos de los cuales ni siquiera entro, por la ventana la veo y me hierve la sangre como le coquetea a mi amigo. No puedo negarlo que quisiera que esas sonrisas sean para mi nada mas._

_Otros días puedo entrar y me coloco estratégicamente cerca de ella, siempre que no me vea, he llegado a creer que aunque esté frente a ella no se fijaría que estoy ahí. Admito que he sentido envidia de Andrew, de ver cuanta atención y suspiros le dedica. Lo que me deja tranquilo es saber que mi amigo la ve solo como una hermana._

_Creo que conozco algo de ella su nombre por ejemplo, 'Serena' aunque no le hace honores. No le gusta estudiar, y tiene la sonrisa mas bella que he visto._

_Parece un torbellino cuando aparece. _

_Siempre corriendo o caminando pesadamente cuando sufre por pequeñeces. Ahí me doy cuenta que que parezco un psicópata siguiendo a una niña. Yo no le haré daño nunca! es como si la siguiera para cerciorarme que nada malo le ocurra. Hay veces que la veo con amigas pero no me dan confianza. _

_Realmente estoy loco! _

_Sí! claro que sí, he estado soñando con mi diosa y ahora en todos los sueños me pide un objeto y cuando despierto me siento completamente cansado y a veces hasta con hematomas. Esto es el colmo! ._

_'Por favor, busca el cristal de plata' esa frase no se aparta de mi mente._

* * *

Desde el próximo capitulo comenzare a colocar como fue el otro lado de la moneda en los encuentros de esta pareja, desde el punto de vista de Darien y por que su comportamiento tan antipático con la pobre Serena.

Espero les guste la idea y perdonen no haber podido publicar antes, tengo a mi hijito enfermo y los días en la clínica me impedían publicar antes, esta historia esta dedicada a él, esperando que se recupere pronto


End file.
